


Jealousy With a Hint of Green Apple

by Kaylele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Tsukishima gets jealousYamaguchi gets madPeople get drunkBasically just a lot of anger and eventual porn
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 38
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukishima was angry to say the least. Or at least that's what Yamaguchi assumed as he was being unceremoniously dragged back to their shared apartment which, mind you, was a 20 minute walk away. Why they didn't just take the bus was beyond him. You'd think after being friends for nearly 13 years, Yamaguchi would be able to tell why Tsukki was so upset but it was still difficult. Especially during situations like this, when his anger seemed to come out of nowhere. 

"T-Tsukki.. can we slow down?" Yamaguchi asked, after nearly tripping over his feet for the third time. 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi!" Tsukki snapped back, tightening his grip on his friend's wrist. 

Tsukki was sure there would be a bruise there tomorrow but he didn't care. Why should he? Yamaguchi liked bruises anyways. He had confessed that dirty little piece of information long ago, during a sleepover. When they were still horny teenagers, who had no idea what they were doing. Technically, they still had no idea what they were doing, or at least that's what Tsukki thought, before he saw his best friend practically seducing some guy in the park. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsukki stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the scene that was laid out before him. Yamaguchi, his best friend, sitting on a park bench with some guy, eating popsicles. He was entranced at first, watching as the rather thick, red popsicle pushed it's way past Yamaguchi's shiny lips all the way into his mouth and back out again. He watched as his tongue, now stained with red food dye, circled around the frozen treat, licking up anything that threatened to spill onto his forearm. It was erotic as all hell and it was pretty apparent that he wasn't the only one who was staring. 

The man sitting next to Yamaguchi, scooted in closer, saying words that Tsukishima couldn't quite hear. Words that made Yamaguchi blush and smile and stutter. Then. The breaking point. The thing that made Tsukki's blood boil with rage. The man tilted his popsicle towards Yamaguchi, offering him a taste and Yamaguchi accepted. He watched as his friend's head bobbed down on the green popsicle, taking the whole thing into his mouth, just as he had done with his own. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something inside him had snapped and now he was dragging Yamaguchi through the city, trying to get back to their apartment as soon as possible. He didn't quite know what he was going to do to the freckled faced boy once they got back. He had a lot of ideas though, most of which weren't very appropriate. 

Tsukishima practically threw Yamaguchi into the apartment, slamming the door behind them. 

"T-Tsukki wait.. please. I-I'm sorry." 

"You should be," Tsukishima growled, pushing his friend against the wall and kissing him roughly. 

The kiss wasn't loving and passionate, as Tsukki had always hoped, but rather angry and bitter. Jealousy was a bitch and the hint of green apple on Tadashi's tongue was just making Tsukki even more upset. He let go, allowing the smaller boy to stumble and fall to the floor. 

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi yelped, staring up at the blond. "Wh-what's gotten into you!" 

"What's gotten into me? What's gotten into YOU? What, do you just share popsicles with every horny stranger you meet?" 

"T-That's not- I d-don't" Yamaguchi stuttered, his face growing incredibly hot. 

"From what I saw it seems like you do." 

"Tsukki I.. I know him! He used to go to Karasuno!" 

"Oh really? Then what's his name?" Tsukki questioned angrily.

"Kirikiri Tsusa. He was in our homeroom class for Christ sake!" 

"Fine," Tsukishima spat, turning away, "if you want to go make out with our old classmates then by all means be my guest." 

"Fine, maybe I will," Yamaguchi spat back, standing back up off the floor. "I don't see why you care so much about my love life anyways." 

There were plenty of honest reasons Tsukishima could have given in response. 

*It's because you're my best friend.*  
*I'm just trying to look out for you.*  
*I don't want you to get hurt.*  
*I don't think he's right for you.* 

But instead of being logical, instead of saying something smart, Tsukki said something so incredibly stupid it shocked even himself.

"It's because I'm in love with you, you stupid idiot! I've been in love with you ever since the beginning of highschool!" 

"Oh really?" Tadashi growled. "You've loved me for that long huh?" 

Part of Tsukishima expected bafflement. Part of him expected rejection. Part even expected embarrassment. But not a single part expected what was currently being thrown at him… anger. 

"Yeah, I have." The blond tried to stand tall, tried to defend his stance, but his cracking voice was undoubtedly giving him away. 

"Don't lie to me Tsukishima." 

The use of his full name hurt but he tried to ignore it for now. 

"I'm not lying. Tadashi I- I've loved you for so long. And seeing you in the park with some other guy just.. it made me jealous." 

"You have no right to be jealous! Not when you dated Kuroo-San for nearly 2 years. Not when you fucked him and didn't even tell me!" Hot, angry tears spilled down Yamaguchi's face. He couldn't even bring himself to look at Tsukki, right now. 

"Tadashi I… Where did you even-" 

"Kenma told me everything. Kuroo tells him everything apparently." 

He conveniently left out the part about his and Kenma's jealousy over the situation. How they spent the day watching sappy movies and sobbing over their ice cream. Well, it was mostly Yamaguchi sobbing. Kenma was more so plotting to murder the two, but hey, whatever made them feel better, right?

"It's not true," Tsukki admitted, "I never fucked him." 

Which was true to point. They had made out, jacked off and even given each other plenty of blowjobs, but as far as actual sex went, they never quite made it that far. 

"Stop lying Tsukki!" Yamaguchi had had it. He was thoroughly done. "Stop lying to me! Stop acting like you never did anything with him! And stop pretending like you ever fucking loved me!" 

Before Tsukishima could even open his mouth, Yamaguchi had stormed past him, locking himself away in his room. What followed after was an eerie silence, filled only by the ever so soft sounds of crying that came from Yamaguchi's room. 

Tsukki stood cemented in place. His heart felt like it was going to shatter into a million pieces. It wasn't until a small drop of water hit his hand, that he actually realized he was crying and it wasn't until a few moments after that, that he realized something else. He had completely and utterly fucked up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up everyone, I skipped my first class this morning and am currently sitting in an empty park contemplating my very existence, but at least the weather is nice!

The days that followed were silent and strange. In the mornings, Yamaguchi left for work earlier than usual and at night, when Yamaguchi finally returned home he would go straight to his room. There were no more movie nights. No more staying up late talking about this and that. No more threatening to fall asleep on the couch together. No more morning coffee or sleepy smiles or anything else that Tsukishima didn't realize he loved so goddamn much.

About day 3 was when it really started to affect Tsukki. The realization that he completely destroyed 13 years of friendship in a mear 45 minutes hurt. He was such an idiot. Now Yamaguchi wouldn't so much as look at him, let alone talk or hang out or do anything else. 

Despite five whole days of cold shoulders and bitter half glances, Tsukki still found himself doing what he always did around this time of night. Sitting on the couch, watching TV and waiting for the brunette to get home. He had tried to just forget about him and go to bed, perhaps get some extra sleep, but something about it felt wrong. Sleeping all alone in a completely empty apartment was unsettling and to be honest, something Tsukki had never actually done. Someone had always been in the house with him at night, whether it be his parents or brother or… or Yamaguchi. 

The blond sighed heavily as he flicked through the different television channels, trying to find something to watch. It's not that none of them were good, but rather none of them were distracting enough. Even his favorite show couldn't keep his brain from wandering back to Yamaguchi. His beautiful smile and adorable freckles and angel like voice. God, why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut? Why did he have to go and ruin everything? Now Yamaguchi wouldn't even speak to him. Not that he really blamed him, but still. 

Tsukishima sighed again and stared up at the clock. It was midnight and Yamaguchi still wasn't home. Where the hell could he be, Tsukki thought to himself. Typically he got off at around 6 and the shop he worked at closed around 9. Even if he did work late, he should've been home by now. Tsukki's eyes stayed glued to the clock, as the minutes slowly and painfully ticked on. 12:10. 12:20. 12:30. Where was he? 12:45. 1:00. 1:30.

Tsukki didn't remember falling asleep but he did remember the door slowly creeking open and Yamaguchi stumbling into their apartment drunk as all hell, trying to be quiet but failing miserably. His eyes shifted from his drunk roommate to the clock and back to his roommate. It was 4:30 am and Yamaguchi looked like he could barely stand. The brunette slid off his shoes and dropped his bag onto the ground, shushing it when it made too much noise. 

"Yamaguchi," the blond got up off the couch and moved to his friend's side, trying to help him not fall over. "Where have you been?" 

"Shhhhhh!" Tadashi shushed him, a little too loud. "Don't wake up Tsukki!" 

"I'm already awake.. and you didn't answer my question." 

"What was the question?" 

"Where have you been all night? And why are you drunk as all hell?" Tsukki asked again, leading the brunette over to the couch so he could sit down. 

"Oh. Kuroo invited me over for drinks. He gave me lots and lots of drinks." Tadashi hummed happily and laid his head against the blond's shoulder. "Kenma was there and Akaashi-San was there… I think Bokuto tried to hit on me." 

Tsukki rolled his eyes. Bokuto tried to hit on everyone, especially if they were drunk. He'd have to remember to kick his ass later on. 

"Did you do anything besides get plastered?" 

"Maybe I think… Oh! We talked about Tsukki."

"Did you now?" 

"Mhm" 

"What kind of things did you say?" 

"I talked about how much I loved him.. how much I wanted to be with him." 

"Wait… you do?" 

"Mhm.. But it just feels so hard 'cause he was with Kuroo-San for so long but…" 

"But?" Tsukki prompted. 

"But Kuroo-San said they never really loved each other…" 

Ouch, Tsukki thought to himself, though he supposed Kuroo wasn't wrong. Still that snide bastard probably could have worded it better. Or maybe he did and Yamaguchi was just poorly paraphrasing. He was drunk after all. 

"I guess I just don't know what to do," Tadashi whined, burying his face in the crook of the blond's neck. His breath was hot and heavy and smelled like vodka. "I love Tsukki so much.. but everything just hurts so bad. What do I do?" 

Tsukishima didn't give Tadashi an answer. Instead he rested his chin on the brunette's head and contemplated what to do next. He could tell Yamaguchi everything, right now. He could apologise for yelling at him. He could tell him how much he loved him. He could promise him that Kuroo meant nothing to him. He could tell him everything he ever wanted to hear and then some… but he wasn't going to. At least not now. Not when Yamaguchi was so drunk he forgot who his own roommate was. No. He could wait till the morning when he was sober and calm. He could tell him everything then. 

For now they rested on the couch together. Tsukki had managed to put his legs up on the sofa and Yamaguchi burrowed his face deeper into the blond's neck. Something about it was calming and nice and Tsukki wondered if every night could be like this. With his crush of many years curled up in his arms, on the verge of sleep. Of course, he could always do without the intense smell of alcohol but for now he wasn't complaining. 

Eventually Yamaguchi had fallen asleep, leaving Tsukki trapped between him and the couch and even though 3 out of 4 of his limbs were falling asleep, he wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Chapter 2.5ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my classes are being switched to online due to the virus but on the bright side, I have more time to write now! Hope everyone out there is staying safe and healthy. Remember to wash your hands and eat your vegetables.

"Can you believe that!? That-... T-That he would do that to me!?" Yamaguchi was on the verge of tears as he ranted to Suga and Kenma during their break. 

The three worked at a small shop just outside of Tokyo and typically spent their breaks chatting about their relationships and social lives. Last week Suga had finally convinced Daichi to fix their broken bed and the week before that Kenma had gotten into a fight with Kuroo over some handsome stranger in the park. Now Yamaguchi was leading the conversation, ranting about how Tsukki dragged him out of the park and gave him some cheap, half assed lie of a confession. 

"Tadashi-Chan," Suga rubbed small circles on the younger boys back, trying to calm him down. He had always been the mom of the group and had a knack for making people feel better, "honey it'll be ok, I promise. Why don't you just talk to him?" 

"What's the point.. last time he said I share popsicles with every horny stranger I see, or something like that.. He basically called me a slut!" 

"Looks like someone got a little too jealous." Kenma mumbled, trying to eat, talk and play his mobile game at the same time. 

"What would he even have to be jealous over." Tadashi grumbled. "he has everything he ever wanted and more." 

Kenma shrugged absentmindedly, "he doesn't have you." 

"I doubt he even wants me…" 

"Aw c'mon, don't say that." Suga urged. 

The two boys had known about Yamaguchi's painfully obvious crush for a long time and had tried many attempts to help him out throughout the years, but to no avail. Tsukishima was as dense as a rock and as stubborn as a mule.. and probably stupider than any almost college graduate should be. 

"Hey." Kenma set his phone down flat on the table, staring up at Yamaguchi. "Come over tonight. Kuroo and I wanna talk to you about something." 

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Yamaguchi muttered. 

The two of them were nice and all (a lot more so nowadays) but Yamaguchi had always had a strange relationship with the Raven haired boy. For two years he did nothing but envy the boy who got to touch and kiss and do God only knows what else to his best friend. After the two broke up Tadashi started to like him more but every once in a while those old feelings came back up, making him unreasonably upset. 

"There'll be booze." The faux blond clarified. 

"Fine." Yamaguchi caved. He needed some booze right about now. 

After work Tadashi followed Kenma all the way back to his house, which, to both of their surprise, was filled with people. 

"HEY HEY HEY!!!" Bokuto shouted from his place on the front lawn. 

He was already slightly intoxicated, holding up extra beers for the two to take. 

"Kenma-Chan, you didn't tell me you were bringing home this cutie," Bokuto exclaimed, winking at Yamaguchi. 

Kenma glared at him, a silent warning to back off. Luckily Bokuto was still sober enough to take the hint. 

"How many people are here?" Tadashi asked shyly, now regretting his decision to come along. 

"Not too many," Kuroo said sneaking up behind them, "Me, you, Yams, Bo, Akaashi, Yaku, Lev." 

"Lev?" Kenma scowled. 

"Kidding, Kidding. But Yaku's definitely here, along with shrimpy and his king." 

At that moment a familiar orange-haired firecracker zoomed out of the house and towards Yamaguchi. 

"Yamaguchi-San! You're here! I haven't seen you in so long! How's college going? You're graduating soon right? How's Saltishima? Is he still being a butt? Why didn't he come here with you?" 

"Oi! Boke!" Tobio came up behind the firecracker and slapped his hand down on the ginger's head, "stop asking a million questions!" 

"I'm not asking a million questions!" 

"Yes you are." 

"Am not!" 

"Are to!" 

"Bakeyama!" 

The rest of the party congregated inside, leaving the two boys outside to finish their argument. The evening went along fairly ok. They had decided for something a bit more mild. Bored games, food, shitty movies and obviously alcohol seemed to take up much of their night. Somewhere around 1 am, everyone started making their way home, save for Hinata who passed out and had to be carried home by Kageyama. 

Once the rest of the party was gone, Kenma and Kuroo decided it was time to have their little chat with Yamaguchi. The freckled boy was still a little buzzed from earlier but not by much. 

"So Yamaguchi-San," Kuroo began, sliding the boy another beer, "how ya been?" 

"Shitty," Tadashi mumbled, accepting the drink.

"Kenma told me what happened between you and Kei." 

"I figured." 

"Look," Kuroo scooted closer, meeting Tadashi's eyes for just a moment before the younger boy looked away. "I know I'm not exactly your favorite person. I did date your crush for a couple years.. but it wasn't like that." 

"Them what was it like?" Yamaguchi muttered. 

"Tsukki liked you.. loved you practically, I mean damn the dude never shut up about you, but that's not the point. He liked you a lot and I liked Kenma a lot." 

"So your solution was to go out with each other instead of us?" Tadashi questioned, setting his now empty beer down on the table. 

"No, not at first.. but yes that did end up happening." 

At that moment Kenma emerged from the kitchen with a couple of shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. They paused for a few moments to drink before Kuroo got back to his explanation. 

"Being the awesome upperclassmen I am, Tsukki thought it would be good to confide in me about his little issue and I told him to go for it and ask you out, but he was kind of a chicken about it. So, we made a deal." 

"What kind of deal?" 

"If I asked Kenma out, he would have to ask you out." 

"Someone else was a chicken too though." Kenma muttered, passing another shot to Yamaguchi. 

"Ok, fine, I was a chicken too." Kuroo caved. "So after about a month of nothing, we made another deal." 

"Which was?"

"We would practice asking each other out to help make it easier to ask you guys out, but of course, that didn't work very well either." 

"What happened?" 

"We were both paranoid as fuck.. and we realized we didn't know how to do anything. We figured we couldn't just jump into a relationship without even knowing how to kiss you guys properly… so we started practicing that too." 

Tadashi bit his lip and stared into his empty shot glass. 

"You guys didn't need to know anything…" he muttered softly. 

"We know that now." Kuroo reached across the table to pat his hand. "We didn't then though.. we thought we had to know everything. Eventually it just got out of hand." 

"What do you mean?" Tadashi asked, slightly nervous. "How much… h-how far did you guys go?" 

Kuroo was silent for a moment before he spoke. 

"I'll spare you the details." 

"No. I wanna know." 

Kuroo sighed and watched as the freckled boy downed another shot. He had lost track of how many he had drank since their conversation started. 

"Fine…" Kuroo caved, "the furthest we went was blowjobs. Just small ones. Neither one of us ever finished, if it makes you feel better." 

"I don't think it does." 

"Look Yams… everything Tsukki did.. he did it because he loved you, not me. He wanted to be the best for you. Yeah, we were both stupid and had no clue just how bad we were screwing up but all of the sentiment was still there." 

"I think you should give Tsukishima-San a chance." Kenma said softly. "Just one though. If he really loves you, he'll prove it to you." 

"Maybe.. I'll think about it." Yamaguchi said, "I'm still mad at him though." 

Soon there talk was over and Yamaguchi was on his way home. Kuroo had let him take the rest of the vodka assuring him that "he would need it". Sure enough he ended up finishing it on the walk home. 

"Do you think Yams and Tsukki will get together?" Kuroo asked a couple hours later as him and Kenma were settling into bed. 

"God, I hope so." Kenma replied. "Its taken them long enough as it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who might wonder: I read all of your amazing comments and I love them so much and think they're all awesome and wonderful, but I try my best to not respond to them until after I'm finished with the story because I have a tendency to accidentally spoil things and I feel really bad every time I do it. 
> 
> All of you who read and enjoy my work are amazing and I love you all 💙 
> 
> I'm just super bad at not spoiling shit and I'm trying to spare you all


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allergies hate me right about now and I feel sick af, but here's two dorks being all in love and shit

The next morning Tsukishima woke up to Yamaguchi still sleeping peacefully next to him. He had moved in his sleep and was now sandwiched between the back of the couch and Tsukki. He looked rather peaceful like this, the blond thought, with his messy hair and relaxed face and his adorable freckles. He could definitely get used to this, waking up every morning to Yamaguchi's still sleepy expression. 

Eventually, Tsukishima sighed and got up, making his way to the kitchen. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't lay on the couch all morning. Especially not with his stomach making sounds comparable to a beached whale. Coffee was made first and then breakfast, and somewhere in between a glass of water and a bottle of painkillers were laid out for the sleeping brunette on the couch. 

It wasn't long before said brunette had woken up and made his way into the kitchen, presumably following the smell of food. He looked rather surprised when the blond set a plate of food down in front of him, urging him to eat it.

"Tsuk-" 

"Eat. You need food." 

They stared at each other for a few moments before Yamaguchi caved and started eating. Tsukki had always been a pretty good cook and Yamaguchi realized just how much he missed his cooking over the past week. 

"How are you feeling?" The blond asked, halfway through their silent breakfast. 

"Like shit," The brunette replied, honestly, "I feel like I got hit by a bus." 

Another thing he didn't realize he had missed so much.. Tsukki caring about him. 

After breakfast Tadashi had tried to help Tsukishima clean up and do the dishes but the blond shooed him away. 

"Go lay down, I'll do them." 

"But-" 

"10 minutes ago you told me you felt like shit. Go rest, I can clean up." 

Yamaguchi stared at him, a solid attempt to stand his ground, but it was no use. The look the blond had given him was too much. It was a look he had seen probably more times than he cared to admit. The look of 'I swear to God if you don't sit down and rest for once in your life I will beat you with a frying pan'. 

"Fine," Yamaguchi huffed, and went to go sit down in the living room. 

A full 17 minutes (yes he counted) passed before Tsukishima was finally done and came out to sit in the living room with him. A quiet moment passed between them while Yamaguchi thought about what to say. Or rather, how to say it. What didn't sound incredibly stupid and lame, he thought. 

'Sorry I came home hammered, also Kuroo said you guys never loved each other'? 

No, that sucked. 

'I'm sorry about last night. I should have believed you when you said you loved me. Maybe none of this stupid fighting would have ever happened'? 

Maybe… but not quite. 

"Tsukki.." Yamaguchi finally mumbled, biting his lip. "I'm sor-" 

"No," the blond cut him off, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you out of the park like that and I shouldn't have yelled at you." 

"Tsukki I-"

"Let me finish. I said a lot of rude things to you and that wasn't right of me." 

"Tsuk-" 

"And I'm sorry about Kuroo. I really am. He didn't mean anything to me and I wish I could take it all back." 

"Ts-"

"I mean, I know we dated for two years but it wasn't like that. I never loved him like I love you and I-" 

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi shouted, finally gaining the blond's attention. "Kuroo already told me everything, so stop apologizing." 

"Oh," was all that came out of Tsukishima's mouth. 

"I'm sorry too.. I should have believed you." Tadashi continued, "It's just.. we've been friends for so long and I've always loved you like that but… I guess I just got used to pushing my feelings away. Especially when you were with Kuroo. When you told me you loved me.. I guess it just felt like a joke. Like you were making fun of me." 

"Tadashi," Tsukki's voice was soft and gentle, as he brought his hand up to cup his friend's cheek, swiping his thumb across the sea of tiny freckles. "You're the only person I've ever loved.. and the only person I will ever love." 

Yamaguchi froze while his brain ticked rapidly, trying to figure out what to do or say or think. Tsukki's hand felt like fire against his cheek and his warm breath against his lips made it apparent just how close their mouths were. 

Suddenly, without any warning, the gap was closed. By who, went unknown and uncared for as the two pairs of lips melded together like a work of art. Tadashi parted his lips slightly, allowing Tsukki to explore every inch of his mouth. The blond was much more coordinated than him, taking the lead with ease until eventually they parted, panting for air. 

Tadashi's lips were red and glossy, his hair messy, and his eyes glazed over with want. Just the sight of his best friend like that made Tsukishima hard. Innocent Tadashi being so lustful and needy.. but fucking him would have to wait. Tsukishima had other plans for now. Plans to unravel his best friend from head to toe. Plans to explore every inch of his body until nothing was a secret anymore. Plans to kiss and touch and love until love wasn't even a question anymore. Tadashi would KNOW just how much Tsukki loved him. 

"Tadashi-Chan," Tsukki's voice was calming and sweet, as his hand trailed down to rest on the brunette's thigh, "let me show you just how much I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I don't update within 5-7 days, or sooner, then I have probably died due to my God Forsaken allergies. 
> 
> Also sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes


	5. Chapter 5

"Let me show you just how much I love you." 

Tadashi's face grew red and he nodded shyly. Soon Tsukki's lips were on him again, much softer this time, trailing across his cheeks, up to his ear and then back down to his jaw. He was gentle, as he brushed the stray hairs from Tadashi's face and nibbled at the sensitive patch of skin, just below his ear. 

"Tsukki!" The brunette whined, desperate for something more.

"Be patient, Tadashi-Chan," the blond whispered in his ear, making him shiver. 

Tsukishima scooted closer, pulling the brunette onto his lap and staring up into his beautiful, brown eyes. Yamaguchi felt breathless, almost like he was going to faint. Never, in thirteen years, had he ever been this close to his best friend. He had come close a couple of times, with friendly hugs and the occasional times they had to share a bed but this was new. This was close and intimate and everything Yamaguchi had ever wanted. It felt like way too much and way too little all at once. He hadn't even realized he was spacing out.

"Tadashi," Tsukki's soft voice pulled him away from his trance, "are you ok?" 

"Y-Yeah! Sorry, Tsukki." 

"Are you sure? We can always stop if yo-" 

"What, no. I don't want to stop, I just- ...it's just, I've never been this close to you before." 

Tsukki raised an eyebrow at him, "do you want me to back up?" 

"N-No." 

"Oh," the blond smirked, brushing his fingers along the hem of Yamaguchi's shirt, before sliding them underneath and across his smooth stomach. "You want me closer, then?" 

"Please," Tadashi whimpered, his breath hitching at the contact. 

"Is someone ticklish?" 

"Don't you dare!" 

"Later on, I just might." Tsukki smiled and carefully pushed Yamaguchi back until he was laying down with Tsukki towering above him, "is this close enough?" He teased. 

"F-For now." 

Tsukishima slid Tadashi's shirt off of him and sat back just enough so he could admire the boy. His freckles continued down his arms and even made their way onto his stomach and chest. The blond trailed his fingers along them, brushing past his perky nipples as he did. Yamaguchi shuttered beneath him and looked up at him with those sparkling eyes. 

The brunette bit the back of his hand, stifling a moan as Tsukki's tongue swirled it's way around one of his nipples.

"You're so beautiful, Tadashi-Chan," Tsukishima whispered, grabbing the boy's hands and holding them above his head, "let me hear your beautiful voice." 

Small, needy moans escaped him as Tsukki continued to nip and lick and touch anywhere he could. Small marks began to litter the brunette's chest and neck, painting him like a canvas. A work of art, Tsukki thought. His work of art. 

One the blond was satisfied with his handiwork, he moved down, playing with the button on Tadashi's jeans and nipping at his exposed hips. The brunette groaned, trying his hardest not to thrust upwards. 

"Please, Tsukki!" Tadashi whined, covering his beet, red face. 

Tsukki happily obliged, shimmying him out of his pants and tossing them to the side, taking a moment to admire the muscular thighs, spread out before them. To his surprise, they also had a few tiny freckles on them. Not enough to be noticed, unless of course you were up close, staring directly at them, like Tsukki was currently doing. He leaned forward, ready to kiss each and every one, when the beautiful brunette spoke again. 

"Wait, Tsukki," 

"Hm?" 

"You're wearing too many clothes." 

Tsukishima smirked and stood up so he could undress. Tadashi eyed him carefully, taking in the full sight. He was just as muscular as he was back in highschool, probably even more so now with his current workout routine. His stomach was flat, his chest defined and his thighs could probably crush watermelons if he tried hard enough. The current tent in Yamaguchi's boxers only grew at the sight. And speaking of which, Tsukki's tent seemed just as large as the rest of him. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Tsukki teased. 

"I could've said the same thing to you," Tadashi mumbled, yanking the blond back onto the couch and crashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss before pulling away. "But I can't feel you like this if it's just a picture." 

Tsukishima couldn't hide the blush growing on his face, so instead he opted to kiss Yamaguchi again, letting his hands trail over the boy's hips and thighs. A particularly loud moan escaped him, as Tsukki "accidentally" (though very much intentionally) brushed his hands over Tadashi's cock. 

"T-Tsukkiiiii!" Tadashi whined, once again. He was getting fed up with the constant teasing. 

"Hm? What's wrong Tadashi baby?"

"Fuck me," the brunette mumbled quietly. 

"What was that?" 

"Fuck me!" 

"I can't quite hear you." 

Tsukki's teasing voice was sending him over the edge. If Tadashi had any reason to be completely and utterly done with Tsukki's shit, it would be from this reason right here. 

"I swear to God, Tsukki! If you don't fuck me-" 

"Easy there," Tsukki smirked, palming at   
Yamaguchi's crotch and making him moan again. "Believe me when I say that sometime this week, I will fuck you into the next century.. but for now we can't do that." 

"Why not?" Tadashi's voice was a mixture of neediness and disappointment. 

"I don't have condoms or lube… unless you have some." 

"We don't need them."

"Yes we do. I don't want to hurt you, Tadashi." 

Yamaguchi groaned and buried his face into Tsukishima's neck. 

"I know something else we can do though." Tsukki offered, pulling down both his and Yamaguchi's boxers. 

The brunette gasped at the cold air and moaned as Tsukki's hand wrapped around his cock. Even though their hands were roughly the same size, Tsukki's fingers were much longer, being able to wrap around him better. For a moment Tadashi wondered what it would be like to have those fingers inside him, reaching places he could only ever find with toys. The thought of it made him even harder. 

Tsukishima pulled away for just a moment so he could press his cock against Yamaguchi's. His long fingers wrapped around both of them with ease, moving up and down, making the brunette gasp and moan with pleasure.

"Ts-Tsukkiii!" 

"You look so beautiful like this, you know." The blond cooed, making Yamaguchi blush even more. "I can't even imagine how amazing you'll look later, when I get to bury my dick in you." 

Tsukki picked up the pace, moving his hand faster and occasionally sliding his finger over Yamaguchi's tip. The mixture of friction and dirty talk was driving the brunette insane. He tried thrusting up into the blond's hand, but was held down by his other hand. 

"Do you want that, Tadashi baby?" Tsukki whispered in his ear, "Do you want my cock deep inside you?" 

"Y-Yes! Please." 

Tsukishima moved his free hand around to grab Yamaguchi's ass. His fingers teased at his hole just a little bit. Just enough to earn a pleading whine from the other. 

"Soon, Tadashi-Chan," Tsukki promised, sinking his teeth into the brunette's neck, leaving a mark. 

It only took a few more strokes for both of them to finish. Yamaguchi collapsed on top of Tsukki, panting heavily. After a few minutes of both of them trying to catch their breath, the brunette spoke. 

"Tsukki?" 

"Hm?"

"Um… d-does this mean we're dating?" 

"Of course," Tsukki stated, kissing Yamaguchi on the forehead. 

Tadashi smiled widely at him and rested his head on the blond's chest. After they had finished catching their breath and cleaning up, Yamaguchi asked another question. 

"Hey Tsukki?"

"Yeah?" 

"Can we go to the store?" 

"For what?" Tsukki questioned, looking up at the boy. 

"Round 2." Yamaguchi stated sweetly. 

A small blush spread across the blond's face. 

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is just update stuff


	6. Updates

I'm gonna hopefully be home way more due to the current state of California and the rest of the world, which hopefully means I can get a lot more writing done. I made a tumbr very recently so that then people can send in requests or maybe I can make polls about upcoming stuff. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy out there. Remember to wash your hands and eat your vegetables! 

Tumblr----> kayleelee32

**Author's Note:**

> Beep beep! Here comes the sadness train!


End file.
